


Make the Plan

by Meggerrsss



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e22 Infantino Street, Gen, Leonard is not helping in the slightest, M/M, Team Flash is stressed, Technobabble, mentions of the handcuffs, or at least as close as I could be on this show, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggerrsss/pseuds/Meggerrsss
Summary: Between the scenes of 'Infantino Street' -- developing the plan.





	Make the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I was sent an ask on tumblr of someone looking for this, and just kinda... ran with it. 
> 
> "Looks around wildly for the ficlet about Leonard being led by Barry in cuffs based on last night's episode. There's no way Len didn't have something to say about Barry's plan for getting them into ARGUS."

"Fine, you say we need Snart's help, we need his help. What's the plan?"

Barry sighs, looking around to the team. "First we're going to need a way in," he said, "I can't walk through their front door with Captain Cold."

"What if you could?" said HR, several heads snapping towards him in confusion. "This entire time, this gem has been right. Under. Your. Noses," punctuating each word with a stab of his drumsticks. "I might... have just the thing."

"The transmogrifier!" Cisco pointed at him, "this is what happens when you show up, man."

"Sounds like you've got this covered," said Joe, as he heads out. "I'm gonna go pick up Wally."

"I mean, if you're looking like Lyla, that'll pass a retina scan," says Cisco. "It covers everything down to what clothes she wears. But we do need to know what clothes to program in. Iris?"

"On it." Iris says as she moves towards the computers.

"So that gets you past the cameras outside and into the lobby, but past that point we are going to need ID that is down-to-the-typeface accurate," Cisco rambles, increasingly stressed. "And the magnetic signature and RFID and - I gotta text Felicity back, something about HELIX - maybe she'll know how to get the A.R.G.U.S floor plans -"

"You gotta lead me through the layout from in here, Cisco. I'm going to go fill in Snart."

"ID first, layout second. We got this!" Cisco says as Barry leaves, scattering all the paper around him as usual. "Where did my paperweights go?"

~~~

"Cisco's working on a way in." Barry announces, flashing into the speed lab.

"Oh good," Snart says, unfazed, eyeing the messy desk. "Wouldn't want to have to pick up the slack for Scooby and the gang. Not exactly giving a guy a chance to case the scene."

Barry sighed, frustrated, "No time. I'll be dressed as the director-"

Looking up from the Vibe goggles, "Not sure if you've noticed, kid, but you've got half a foot and three weight classes on Lyla."

Barry pauses at that, "... how do you know Lyla?"

"Research."

"Thorough enough to include our weight, apparently."

A one-armed shrug, "Could come in handy."

Barry closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. "... anyways. We're playing it as I'm bringing you into lockup while I'm Lyla. That'll get us past the security in the front lobby and from there -

His eyes lit up at that, grinning, "Oooh. Lockup. Been a while since my last perp-walk. What should I wear?"

"Whatever you wear to your heists normally... I guess?"

"Or. Is this entire plan an excuse to get me in handcuffs? There are... faster ways of getting us there, you know."

Barry grinds his teeth, realizing that responding only eggs him on.

"Speaking of," Snart says, pointing at the Vibe gloves, "Piper got the whole shebang, red leather and all. Am I sensing favoritism?"

"Aren't you supposed to be 'getting everything ready'?" Barry snaps, impatient and stressed.

Cisco runs in just then, carrying a printout of the floor plan, "Here's your map. Don't know the details of where everything's kept yet... Were you touching my gloves?"

In response, Snart flicks a finger towards the glass board. "Just waiting on you."

Joe walks in, ready to get started. "What are we looking at?"

"My guess is the power source is most likely... here."


End file.
